


Cheer Me Up

by KazuyaTek



Category: Tekken
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Grief Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuyaTek/pseuds/KazuyaTek
Summary: Anna is grieving the death of her fiancé and Kazuya is there to dry her tears





	Cheer Me Up

ℭℋℰℰℛ ℳℰ U℘

12:47 Kazuya’s office

“I didn’t think that woman would get married let alone fall in love” Kazuya mocked “yeah I just hate we couldn’t attend but I think it was just a small ceremony” Bruce replied. The gentleman were discussing important matter before they went off topic about their colleague over lunch. “Well people can change someone’s view about life” Bruce added “Hmm I thought she would have…but it doesn’t matter now” Kazuya said 

1:05 Anna’s office 

The men walked down the corridors of G Corp and went to the office of Anna and she was nowhere to be found. “Um Anna was supposed to be here this morning ” Kazuya stated “maybe traffic?” Bruce replied “She’s never late” Kazuya rebutted. The two men stood and pondered, “Sorry I’m late…I’m very sorry” Anna walked in looking like she hasn’t slept and faced drenched from tears. The two men spun around and looked at each other in puzzlement because it’s supposed to be a happy moment seems like a ice cream taken from a little girl. Anna walked passed the men and sat her desk, “uhh there’s a congratulations in order….you didn’t notice the flowers and champagne” Kazuya said awkwardly “Con-gratullations?” Bruce followed with the same reaction. Anna placed her palms on her chin as her eyes began to well up and she began to cry uncontrollably “THERE IS NO CONGRATULATIONS OR HAPPY MOMENT! FUCK!” She hollered she took a deep breath “I thought I found happiness but it was taken from me…that bitch of my sister murdered him” she added on.

Kazuya and Bruce stood in silence and looked at each other and then looked at her. “We’re sorry for your loss Anna” Bruce began “ I apologize for the all the decorum—why not take some time off” Kazuya got up and trashed the flowers. “It’s fine what’s done is done and I can’t…I need to work” Anna said “No..you’re not working and that’s an order” Kazuya insisted “You need to rest” he walked beside her giving her a content glare. “Pfft—fine…” she huffed and got up from her chair and walked out of her office with no look back with a door slam. 

3:13 Anna’s home

Anna sat blankly staring out her window into the dusk Tokyo rush hour scene until a knock came at her door. She took a deep breath before getting up and slowly walking to the train door and opening it and her boss stood giving her a serene smile. Kazuya had a bottle of champagne and held it up in display “I hope you don’t mind I thought you needed a cheer up” Anna welcomed her boss inside.

Kazuya walked in her kitchen and grabbed her bottle opener and Anna walked over to her couch without saying a word: no questions, no greeting nothing, she stared out her window once again. Kazuya sighed as he popped the champagne open and walked over to her cabinets for glasses and poured the golden sparkling liquid into to the glasses. He walked over to her space and she snapped back and looked up up him and accepted the drink as he sat down next to her and took a sip. “Tell me what happened Anna?” He asked looking at her making himself more comfortable removing his cuff links from his collared shirt. She looked him as she took a sip and looked down as tears started to fall again.  
“I-I-I..cccan’t” she started breaking down heaving. Kazuya quickly placed his drink on the table Ana grabbed her shoulders to rub her arms “hey hey sshh shh it’s ok I’m just worried about you” he replied she looked at him with hurt in her face. This is not the Anna he knew the seductive femme fatal assassin that feared no one sitting in front of his eyes is a fragile lost girl. “He was killed in front of my eyes, Nina stole my wedding dress while I was getting ready and when I realized my dress was gone I—I knew it was too late I tried to run as quick as I could I—I…” she paused and gulped her drink down “hhhe—was just laying there blood everywhere…that bitch took him from me…he was the only man that accepted me my fucking father saw me as a burden and he didn’t love me” she said “ Nina was always number one…I fucking hate that bitch” she added she placed her hand on her forehead. 

Kazuya placed his hand on her leg “Did you place any funeral arrangements?” He asked “I just buried him two days ago” she said rubbing her temples. “I’m going to shower and sleep” she stated getting up Kazuya watched her get up and go to her bedroom he sighed and leaned back on the couch. Anna let the hot water fall on her head down to her body, the steam filled the bathroom lingering outside. Kazuya looked back as he saw the mist his mind wandered as he pictured Anna’s tight body in anguish and pain his shaft started to rise and he felt his pants get tighter and felt the room getting hotter  
No you idiot you can’t think those type of thoughts as a woman is grieving but it’s not the first time…she used to be in my bed…I mean…no you’re just there as friend in need of another friend

A few minutes later he heard the shower go off he looked around wondering what to do should he stay or leave. Anna came out in just a towel “ oh you’re still here?” He turned around at her “um I can leave if you want but I cleared my schedule for the evening” he got up walking to her he cared no more for the bulge in his pants. Anna looked him up and down like traffic light waiting for the green light, Kazuya is the only man that make her fall to her knees. Kazuya took initiative and grabbed her face and kissed her Anna gave in with no hesitation she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him at his pace their tongues danced with each other like a love song.

9:08

Kazuya ripped Anna towel off her body then grabbed her by her ass cheeks and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the king size bed provided. They kissed with familiarity, Anna kept her legs wrapped around him and brought him closer and tighter. He kissed slowly down to her neck, he really wanted to take his time and make love instead of a one night fuck. He hadn’t made love since Jun which resulted in his seed causing destruction. But that wasn’t important he was focused on what’s lying in front of his eyes he kissed slowly down to belly and kissed her sides. She moaned while she placed both hands on his head she lifted her legs to spread them wider so he can have easier access. She still felt the euphoria of the champagne and let her body feel as if she’s gliding clouds her body was his now.

He kissed the surface of private area down to her petals she was already prepared because pearlescent liquid was oozing. He admired it for minute and placed his mouth on it like a cupcake, Anna moaned slightly turning her head to side. He flicked his tongue rapidly on her clit which made her moaned and cry out he took his fingers and spread her petals apart sticking his tongue in her paradise hole, she started to bite her finger. He couldn’t take it anymore and he sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt off she started fiddling with his belt and buttons on his pants and started pulling them down.

“I need you now” she said being out of breath after nearly orgasming, Kazuya was completely naked he look down at her bed and slowly walked to her giving her smirk while climbing on top of her. They made out slowly and they picked up the pace and started making out wildly for a moment. Kazuya sat up to impale his shaft in Anna’s treasured paradise he shoved deeper and she grasped both her hands gripped his massive biceps. “Ooo yes” she whispered while she she arched her back at the same time Kazuya made a low groan. He quicken the pace fucking her faster and harder making her moan louder he placed one hand on the headboard and the other on her thigh he gritted his teeth it was mind blowing and out of this world sex they were both experiencing in a long time. They were both coming to their climaxes Anna’s pussy started to tighten Kazuya’s shaft started to pulsate, he exploded inside her. He collapsed on of her and she held him he kissed her forehead and placed his forehead against hers until they were both able to control they’re breathing.

They were bundled in the blankets cuddled with each other passionately kissing until they bike from each other. “Thanks for the cheer me up” she smiled “Don’t mentioned it…let me know if you need again” Kazuya replied with a wink and smirk as he took her lips again.

The End  
~KT


End file.
